Clueless
by The Shipper of Many Fandoms
Summary: After her late night confession to herself about her feelings for Nick, Judy soon discovers that Nick was also in love with a girl that just confessed to him on that same night. Jealous and confused, will she ever figure out who this girl is? My first Zootopia fanfic featuring Nick x Judy. Written pre-movie with the help of spoilers and other amazing Nick x Judy fanfictions.
**Please don't flame me! I haven't watched the movie yet but I've seen spoilers. The internet is a trap – a TRAP I tell you! And I started shipping these two the moment I saw the very first teaser trailer, which was last year. Right now I'm just waiting for the right moment to watch this movie.**

 **This will be my first and last attempt at writing a story for this fandom.**

* * *

Judy Hopps paced around her room, thinking about her long-time partner and friend, Nick Wilde. Was she known for thinking to hard? Possibly. Was she known for thinking out loud? Most likely. Was she known for constantly thinking of that Slick Nick that called her anything besides her real name? Only she knew that.

They've been partners for nearly a year, but it never crossed her mind that she would consider him as her _partner_. Sure she loves him to bits, but in what way? And with that guy's cunning and charismatic attitude, it's difficult to tell if he really loves her that way or not. Maybe he's just like that with everyone else. And it's not like she'll get jealous when he flirts with other girls, or foxes, right? These thoughts spun around her head like imaginary stars rapidly revolving around a dizzy head.

She growled to herself and fell on her bed face forward. "Stop it, Judy! You're overreacting! We're just partners and nothing more."

Judy lifted her head slightly and found a familiar portrait sitting on her side table. In it was a selfie of herself and Nick, the man of her-

"Shut it! You're pathetic!" Judy scolded herself. She stroked her hand over the picture and chuckled. "Eleven months… I can't believe we've been together for eleven months." She sighed and got off the bed. Then paced around her room once more and continued talking to herself.

"I mean of course by 'together' I mean we've been working together for eleven months and it's not like we've been in 'love' together or anything I mean why would we? He's a fox and I'm a bunny. We're different for goodness' sakes!

"He always acts like such a wise-guy, calling me names and sometimes teasing me verbally. He made fun of me, tricked me… well playfully at least… at first he did that just to get away from me, left me…" she paused and sighed, her shoulders drooping as she still held the picture frame in her hands. "It was my fault… but hey at least we reconciled with each other in the end. He even used my hustles against me sometimes. I'll pay him that.

"Do I love him? Yes, yes I do! When I said that I meant we were still just friends at that point! And now we've worked together without fail and I'm starting to feel something different. It's so confusing and I just-" she paused and screamed softly to herself. Yep, she definitely was thinking out loud too hard. Her eyes glanced to where her ears constantly heard ticking. It was getting late. Nine in the evening is pretty late for her, even though tomorrow is her day off. She is a cop after all.

"I should sleep on this and maybe it'll go away," Judy mumbled. She was already set for bed so she had no reason to keep on pacing around. She returned to her bed while still holding the picture.

"Nick Wilde," she chuckled softly. "You are the craziest guy I've ever met. Your charismatic, and sometimes flirtatious, attitude towards other girls sometimes makes me want to deck you and your 'perfect everything'. You annoy me, trick me, using my carrot pen to blackmail me like I did to you, but… you care about me. And I… I love you for that. Not love as in you're my best friend kind of love. I really do love you," she confessed to herself while staring down onto that same smug grin that was Nick Wilde. She smiled at it endearingly, wishing she really did say it to his face. Then she shook her head and returned the picture on her side table.

"Who am I kidding? He doesn't feel the same way. He'll just tease me when I tell him the truth…. And I'm hopelessly talking to myself again. Good night, Judy," she yawned, switch the lights off and drifted off to sleep. Little did she know that a certain fox stood outside her room with a carrot pen in his hand.

The day after, Judy was awakened by the sound of a text message. The sun hardly showed itself that time. Judy wasn't tired. She awoke during much earlier times. As she grabbed her phone, hoping it wasn't from her boss, she was greeted with a smile as she realized it was from Nick.

"Meet you by the park? Don't mind if I do!" responded Judy. She changed into her regular civilian attire and raced out the door.

* * *

"Morning, Nick!" greeted Judy. The fox turned and saw his favorite bunny.

"Greetings, Carrots. I thought you'd never come. Slept well?" Nick interrogated.

"Hmm not as well as I thought," muttered Judy. She thought about how crazy she was to herself last night and unwittingly tinted her cheeks.

"I thought so," commented Nick.

"Y-you do?"

"Sure. Your face gave it away," he mentioned while making that same grin. It was one of the things Judy loved about him.

"Oh. You've got a sharp eye there I'd say," Judy complimented.

"Don't I always?"

Silence took place between the two. All they heard were the birds chatting and bicycles passing back and forth. It was a fairly peaceful day. "So, why did you want me here?" Judy asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, it's nothing. I simply came here to ask you a few questions," said Nick.

"What do you mean? You wouldn't think I committed a crime, did you?" Judy asked almost rhetorically.

"Hmm… something like that," Nick teased.

"Alright, sly fox, lay it on me," Judy teased back. _We're just friends. His teasing's only platonic._ Nick smirked and walked closer to his partner.

"If you were in love with someone, how would you confess?" Nick asked.

Judy's heart stopped for a moment. He heard her didn't he? Why that little sneak! No. She didn't want to believe it yet.

"Excuse me?" she spoke back.

"You heard me," Nick sighed afterwards. "Look, the best thing happened to me last night. This girl I happen to fall in love with finally confessed and I don't know how to express my feelings. And that is where you come in, Cottontail. Will you give me some advice?" he requested ever so calmly. It confused Judy. Deep down she felt heartbroken. Nick was in love with someone and she didn't know about this?

"Hold up… you're in love?" Judy asked, her voice slightly cracking.

"I never thought I'd see the day, but yes," Nick admitted.

"With who-"

"Ah, ah, ah! Tell me what I wanna hear first. It doesn't matter whether you know her or not. If I told you, you might get upset. I just need your advice," hushed Nick.

Judy had no words to express her reaction. She couldn't tell if she was going to congratulate Nick, run away and cry, or hit Nick with a baton for not telling her sooner… and out of envy. Either way, she didn't want to give any advice. "Why me? I know nothing about love. Just… tell her how you feel…?" she surmised.

"Oh. Bummer. I thought you had the words for me. Her confession… it was so perfect it rendered me speechless. For once, I felt so dumbfounded I basically walked away and thought about what to say to her in return," sighed Nick.

Judy was furious inside, however a small feeling inside of her started getting interested in this girl. A late night confession? How coincidental. She confessed, though not to his face. That girl must be really brave to confess to him in person.

"Slick move, genius," Judy commented sarcastically. Then she hesitated to ask. "So… what's she like?"

Nick huffed in response and walked around gesturing to himself.

"What's she like?" he repeated. "Oh, where do I begin? She's only the most amazing girl I've ever met. She's pretty, crazy, pretty crazy… with patience she made me open up to her completely. There's never a dull moment when I'm with her. We'd go out together everyday, chatting and such. I look at her hand, wishing I could hold it. I gaze into her eyes, wishing I could give her an eternal staring contest. And sometimes I glance at her lips, and the way she talks, wishing I could cut her off by giving her a kiss, and maybe running off afterwards because I can be a coward sometimes. All I can say is, she's perfect. And as cliché as it sounds, I think I-"

"Okay, I think I heard enough," argued Judy. Is she really that perfect to him? She's sure she's been with him longer than her and yet he never saw the same thing in her? "And you know what? This isn't really my scene. If this is the reason why you called me here, to talk about the beauty some girl I don't even know about, then you've just wasted my time. Don't tell me! Tell that girl you say I'm not supposed to know about! And while you do that, I'm going home."

Nick looked at her worriedly. "Judy-"

"No, don't 'Judy' me," Judy replied shakily and turned away trying to hide tears. She felt defeated. "Look, I'm happy this girl got the guts to confess to you. I really hope you two get together."

"Judy-"

"Do I hear my mom calling me to meet her somewhere? I really think I should get going."

"JUDY!" snapped Nick. Judy froze but kept her back facing him.

"Please don't tell me you're jealous—"

"Me? Jealous? Absolutely not! I just can't believe I didn't know this after being with you for so long."

"I can't believe you're getting all worked up over nothing," Nick chuckled. Judy didn't say a word, nor did she look back at him.

"What can I say? I'm just an emotional dumb bunny right?" she said before sniffing slightly.

"Yup. It's one of the things I love about you," hinted Nick.

"Yeah. Right."

The fox shook his head. She's not going to look back, he's sure. He took out a familiar item from his pocket. "You know. I recorded her confession before I left."

"Oh, what, you're victimizing her now?" Judy grunted.

"Sorry for not being sorry but you really need to hear this confession," Nick deadpanned.

"No."

"Suit yourself." Nick shrugged and played the recording anyway. Judy groaned and started to walk away, not wanting to hear any of it.

 _'Nick Wilde, you are the craziest guy I've ever met. Your charismatic, and sometimes flirtatious, attitude towards other girls sometimes makes me want to deck you and your 'perfect everything'. You annoy me, trick me, using my carrot pen to blackmail me like I did to you, but… you care about me. And I… I love you for that. Not love as in you're my best friend kind of love. I really do love you.'_

The bunny froze. She was dead speechless. Her eyes grew as wide as they could get and she was red from head to toe. She was too shocked to even blink, or breathe. Unaware to them both, the sun slowly peeked at them and slowly revealed itself with interest. Nick shook his head with a grin.

"Don't get so worked up over yourself, sweetheart," he chuckled. Judy finally found the confidence to look back at Nick. He wasn't so shocked to see her cry. He's not one who's fond of revealing his emotions, but that doesn't mean he never cared.

"I… I…" she stuttered.

He waited.

"I can't believe you did that to me, you little sneak!" she barked. Nick was too 'kind' to comment on how cute she was when she was mad. After all, Judy hates it when other animals call her 'cute'. All he could do was let her face distract him from hearing her exasperations. "You were spying on me!?" she shouted.

"Only every night," admitted Nick, who walked closer to her. Judy blushed harder.

"Every ni—You are such a stalker!" she hissed back, not wanting to attract the attention of early morning, or nocturnal, joggers.

"Come on, you know you love me. You said it yourself," Nick teased, his face inches away from hers. Though Judy's blush was visible, she could see the fox's blush blending in with his red orange fur.

"That was before I realized how much of a stalker you are!" Judy argued. She wasn't really mad. Even Nick knew that.

"It's one of the things you love about me," he simpered back.

"Did you just start liking me or did I just start noticing it?" Judy questioned. Nick sighed and pulled himself away from her.

"I can't believe you just started noticing it. I've harbored feelings for you for a long time now, since the day we made up. I know we haven't been on good terms since we met, but you're the first to see the real me. No one else was and ever will be capable of doing that but you. And I know our relationship has been strictly professional since we're both partners in the force and all but things started to change. Okay, look, to put it simple: I'm in love with you, Judy.

"That's why I joined the force. I wanted to make the world a better place… with you. I wanted to change the world for you, and no one else. You're that special to me. Alright? After everything you did for me, I owe you my life. And don't expect me to repeat everything I just said," Nick confessed.

 _'I'm in love with you, Judy. That's why I joined the force. I wanted to make the world a better place… with you. I wanted to change the world for you, and no one else. You're that special to me. Alright? After everything you did for me, I owe you my life.'_ He heard it again.

"I don't need you to repeat it," Judy said softly.

"…Where did you get that?"

"Please! My farm is loaded with these. I always keep a spare," Judy giggled. The sound of her laughter added to the smile and deep blush on her face was enough to make Nick flinch. Was he pleasured to see her like that? Possibly.

"Who's the sneak now?" joked the fox.

The rabbit kept her carrot pen in her pocket and looked away from him. "Still I… I don't know what to say. I've been so focused on my dream job I never thought about having a relationship. Though sometimes, I have thought of settling down with you."

"We have time… but first I need another favor from you." Nick walked closer to her again.

"What?"

"I want to hear you confess," he stated.

"But you already recorded i-"

Nick placed a finger against her lips and shushed her. "I wanna hear it from you," he whispered.

They both gazed into each other's eyes longingly. She was never afraid when she was alone. And it definitely was true that she knew nothing about romance. Then again, neither did Nick. This could be a start.

"I love you too, Nick Wilde. I always have," she confessed and pressed herself against his by surprise. Her head peacefully rested on his chest. She was no longer staring at a picture. This was the real deal. And she couldn't turn back time, whether she wanted to or not. She felt one arm hug her back, and saw the other lift at the corner of her eye.

' _I love you too, Nick Wilde. I always have,_ ' she heard herself say. She gently shoved his chest and noticed that he tricked her… again. She looked up and saw Nick smirking down on her once more. She glared while he smirked even wider.

"Nick, you sly dog, give me tha-" Before Judy tried reaching out to snatch the pen from his hand, one swift move was all it took for Nick to snatch her lips first with his own. The bunny squeaked at the sudden action and felt a wave of pleasure splash down on her. She blinked twice in shock, thinking that it must be a dream. Nope. It was all too real. The blush on her face intensified and felt her body pressing against Nick's. She gently fluttered her eyes shut, snaked her arms around his neck, and kissed back. Nick took her to cloud nine and Judy cared too little about that blasted carrot pen. The sun rose completely as a complement of their kiss. It was too perfect.

They both pulled apart, begging for air. The bliss was taken away, much to their disappointment. They breathed heavily and smiled at each other endearingly. No one paid attention to them. After all, the park they're in was built for romance.

"Wow… you're a dang good kisser," Judy breathed.

"You're not so bad yourself," Nick teased. "And for the record, you're cute when you're angry."

"I know. It's one of the things you love about me," Judy quoted.

Nick chuckled. "Now you're speaking my language. Got anymore remarks?"

She smirked deviously and brought her face closer to his once more. Nick got the idea and smirked back.

"Shut up and kiss me again, you sly fox."

* * *

 **Well… I don't know if that came out great for you guys but I hope it did considering many of you are Judy x Nick fans. I don't think I'll make another story on this fandom. Even though I said so, I can't guarantee I'll keep it as a promise. I hope the romance isn't too cliché or something like that. I have a feeling that it's good, and at the same time I have a feeling that it isn't. I'll let you give me an opinion on that.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review on your way out!**


End file.
